


Don't Question It

by FlowerCrowned



Series: Don't Question It- Michael/Luke [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michael cheats on Luke, he will do anything to make sure that he's over Michael. Even if it takes Calum's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Question It

When Michael stops kissing him in the morning, Luke doesn't question it. Instead he makes excuses. Maybe he was running late, maybe I had really bad morning breath, maybe he is sick, and doesn't want me to become sick too. The last thing Luke assumed was that Michael was cheating. Calum tried to warn him not to get too attached to the older boy, that Michael had a dark streak that never seemed to end but Luke shoved that thought aside and just focused on Michael, the changed man with the attractive face. It was only until Luke came back home to find Michael curled up in their bed, hiding under their sheets with some girl that Luke had never seen before that Luke realized exactly what was happening. And before Michael has time to come up with what Luke knows is a completely fabricated lie, Luke has kicked him out of the house and already made plans for changing the locks. And he thinks that the last time he'll ever see Michael.  
At first it stings. The first night alone Luke lays in the sheets that still smell too strongly of Michael recounting their relationship wondering where it could have gone wrong. The second day he washes the sheets at least five times before the smell of Michael is fainter. He wants to get the smell out of his house, the house is his now, because it reminds him of betrayal and the only way to get over someone is to completely wash them out of your life. So while he's waiting for the sheets to wash, he plugs his headphones in and finds the playlist that he hasn't used in about a year- and never thought he would need again. But that playlist has helped him over breakups before and it's always the same so it's comforting. So while listening to the playlist and washing Michael out of his sheets, he reads through their old messages. But after he reads them he deletes them. He needs to move on, and keeping around parts of the boy who cheated on him isn't helping in the least. And that's how he spends his second and third day without Michael, cleansing the house of what he feels is connected to Michael. The fourth day he calls Calum because he deserves to know that he was right. Calum comments how well Luke's taking this and Luke thinks maybe it's because he didn't really believe deep down that Michael was changed, only pretended to. Calum insists on coming over to support his best friend and they drop the pictures out the window, along with the cologne Michael left behind. Even though Luke's breaking everything, he doesn't feel sorry, it's almost therapeutic, and it's not like Michael every fully moved in with Luke anyway. Then it hits Luke, there were signs like these all along coming from Michael but he never did anything about it. At this point, he doesn't feel any less betrayed but vows never to saw his name again. When Calum stays the night, they come up with the most offensive names for him, eat some ice cream and just talk. Luke never realized how much time he spent with Michael and how little with Calum. So he apologizes, multiple times even though Calum's reply is the same each time, 'I would have done the same thing if I were you.' And they stay up way to late, don't get anywhere close to enough sleep, and Luke feels like it's the time before him, when everything was simple and calm and he didn't have to worry about what would happen, ever. When Calum leaves the next morning, Luke stands in front of his mirror and practices saying his name as if it's the first time he's ever said it, saying 'Luke' a hundred times, always with a smile, like he's meeting someone for the first time. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he contemplates dying his hair. Eventually he decides to get a lip piercing, small enough that somebody could miss it, but large enough to make an impact on who he's trying to hurt the most. So later he posts a picture with no caption, only him, a smug grin and a new lip piercing. He posts the picture anywhere Michael could see it. He even changes his bio to make sure it says single. Because that's what he is, even though he never technically broke up with Michael, it was pretty obvious when he kicked him out and never texted him to come back home. After going for a jog, he looks at his phone to find a text from Michael asking him if he's willing to talk it out. Luke stares at his phone before calling Calum, because Calum always knows what to do. Calum believes it's a good idea and that's all the support Luke needs to text Michael back. He asks that they meet in the park, on neutral ground and in public. Michael agrees to the idea quickly. So, six days after "the incident" as Luke has nicknamed it, he's standing in front of the mirror again, mentally going over his terms. First, he's not to agree to giving Michael a second chance; second, he's only going for closure between the two of them; and finally, that Michael stay out of his life because it's the least he can do for all the pain he caused Luke. So Luke walks out the door, calm and collected, and prepared to have his heart ripped in two. But it's the only way he can actually get closure, by hearing the whole story. He gets there earlier then they agreed to meet, and is glad to see Calum is already there, for back up and support, the two thing Luke needs the most. When Michael shows up, Luke almost wants to become invisible, but walks up to the older boy and tries to act less hurt than he really is. Michael's first move is to give Luke a hug, but Luke can't give into the idea of Michael, or else he'll break. And looking at the boy who he loved, and probably still does in all reality, he realizes that he is less okay than he thought with the whole being cheated on thing. So Luke stands his ground by coldly regarding Michael, and telling him that he only wants to know why and that's the only reason he's even here. So Michael tells Luke the whole story, and with each sentence, Luke wishes Calum were standing right next to him so Calum could act like a support, emotionally and physically. When they're done talking, Michael tries to hug Luke again, but Luke just shakes his hand and walks back towards Calum. When Calum sees how defeated Luke looks, he leads the heartbroken boy back home. Luke thinks, doesn't talk about it, just thinks and the only thing that seems clear is that closure is not what he wanted because now he just feels numb. Calum spends the night again, but this time it isn't jokes and laughter. One week after the incident, Luke feels worse than he did the first night. When Luke finally talks, it's in whispers and sentences broken up by sobs, so quiet that Calum has to cuddle up closer to Luke then he was before. Luke's glad to have a friend like Calum so he shares the whole story, just the way Michael told it. According to Michael, the first time he cheated on Luke, he was drunk and this guy who he could've sworn at the time was Luke invited him home, the second and third time it was more on purpose, Michael was questioning if he really was gay, so he slept with a guy and a girl in one night; and the fourth time, Luke had caught him, Michael didn't want to break Luke's heart because he still kind of loved Luke. But the part that Luke held back was the thing that shattered him the most, the last thing Michael ever said other than goodbye, "And I'm not here to ask if you'll give me a second chance, because I don't want you back." Luke cries unto Calum for a little while and thanks him for being an amazing friend.

So two weeks after the last time Luke saw Michael and twenty days after the incident, Luke finally gets around to changing his locks and agrees to go to a club with Calum. Just like the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be multiple works with the same title because I felt like I could do multiple things with the same main idea.


End file.
